


[Fandom stats] Which Sherlock characters in are most often pregnant?

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Mpreg, Nonfiction, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: A look at pregnancy and mpreg as they relate to Sherlockian characters and ships, as of July 2015.





	[Fandom stats] Which Sherlock characters in are most often pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/125488356029/toastystats-sherlockian-pregnancy-this-is-a-quick). Images available bigger on [imgur](https://imgur.com/a/jkRxo99).

##  **TOASTYSTATS: SHERLOCKIAN PREGNANCY**

This is a quick one -- I got curious about which characters and ships most often involve pregnancy within the Sherlock fandom.  

 **Only about 1% of AO3 Sherlock fanworks are tagged “Pregnancy” (or a related tag such as “Mpreg”),** so all these numbers are going to be small and thus not that reliable.  Also, most people don’t tag their work specifically with who is pregnant.  But there are tags of the “Pregnant [character name]” format for a few characters.  There are also characters tagged “Omega [character name]” in fanworks that are also tagged as being pregnancy-related.  I marked those omega characters as probably being pregnant in such fics.  There is probably a bit of overcounting -- but there’s also a lot more undercounting, because as I said, many people won’t tag a fic “Pregnant [X]” or “Omega [X]” even if X is pregnant.  Still, it’s a start.

Using this method, I looked at what percentage of the fanworks the character appears in they also appear to be pregnant in, and I got the first graph above. **John is the most likely to be pregnant, being probably pregnant in 163 fanworks (a mere 0.3% of his overall appearances).  Sherlock is next most likely, preceding the canonically pregnant Mary.**

I also looked at which ships were most likely to appear in pregnancy-related works -- and how much of that was mpreg (see second graph above).   **Leading the pack are Sherlock/Mary, Mycroft/Molly, Anthea/Mycroft, and Mycroft/John.**

Keep in mind that the ships that feature the highest percentage of pregnancy fic are relatively rare overall, so those numbers are very small, and the relative proportions should not be taken as being very reliable:

Still, it’s interesting how many ships involve more pregnancy fic than the canonically pregnant Mary/John pairing.  Also interesting: even a lot of the het and femslash ships involve more male than female pregnancies.  (I’m guessing that the het/femslash pairings are mostly side pairings in those fics.)

Sadly, there is only a single [Sherlock fpreg fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1064044/chapters/2134155).  Someone get out there and write some Molrene fpreg -- or any Sherlockian F/F pair getting pregnant!  :) 

(Personal notes and fic plugs:  I don’t usually seek out pregnancy fic -- though fpreg would intrigue me.  But as someone who was “forced” by canon and my own brain to write a Sherlock [S3 fix-it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1327075/chapters/2762713) where pregnancy featured prominently, and someone who wrote a story about [sexy omegaverse birth control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858977), pregnancy in Sherlockian fic is a topic of interest to me in spite of my own preferences. :) )


End file.
